something happens
by the devil reincarnated
Summary: was leaving his best friend the right decision he made?is it too late for beginning again or is it only goodbye
1. Chapter 1

hey guys I'm back.I'm writing a new is based on twilight and a Hindi film named kuch kuch hota hai. both things are owned by respective people who are not read and grammatical mistakes are mine.

:-)

chapter-1(3rd person)

'Bella sweety wake is your 13th birthday,baby please wake will finally get your moms final letter,wake up'.the little giggled and hugged her grandma.'ok I'm awake,give me the letter now'the little girl pleaded,the old women smiled at her.'no little one,first you get ready and then I'll give you the letter,come down fast your father will be going for his trip'the little girl jumped out of her bed and went to the bathroom,the old woman smiled at her and closed her door.

the old women smiled sadly at the middle aged man standing in front of her,this man was once a alive soul but now he is just a body filled with always thought it was because of her he became like this.'be happy Edward,it is your daughter's birthday,how long will you grieve over both of is dead now and Bella will never come back,move on,find someone atleast for little Bella,I won't live forever,I've to go someday to Carlisle'.the man flinched at her words,at the reminder of his best friends regretted his choices but he would never change them because it gave him little Bella,his only life.'I can't move on Esme,it is my life nd I've Bella,I wish I would'hv said yes all those years ago,maybe I should have done something else then she would have stayed but it is all past now,I know she is happy now with someone who deserves her,not some school jerk like me.I'm sorry ma but I can't love anyone else'he felt broken when he thought about her in someone else's arms but she was never his to begin with..there was a time when he had Tanya but she also left died during the birth of little Bella,she knew that this pregnancy will kill her but she wanted little Bella and he couldn't say her no,just like the last time he said yes to her wishes...

little Bella was very happy,she was finally getting her mothers final came down from her room and went straight to her daddy,who hugged her like his life depended on it.'hey sweetheart,happy birthday,I'm going now,enjoy your birthday,I'll come back after two days'.he kissed her on the top of her head and went toward his car.

little Bella did her breakfast and turned on the tv,her favourite singer Isabella was on the Bella wanted someone like Isabella to love her grandma finally came and gave her the Bella was very exited and opened it,it was the final letter from her mother.

dear Bella,

how are you baby,I can't believe you are 13,happy birthday sweety.I hope your father is you know this is my final letter to you baby,I'm going to write something important,my death is near and I want you to do as I say.i'm going to tell you a story,my sins I've don't hate me after reading this baby.I barely have energy left in me now but I've to do this final work before my death.I've to give your father his happiness back and you have to help me.

first chapter,so how was it?leave some reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2(unknown pov)

15 years ago…

Place- Folks high school

Everyone smiled in the corridor as they saw the best friends pass. Their happiness radiated to others, they, the brown haired girl who looked like a tom boy and the bronze haired school jock or Bella and Edward as everyone called them. They were the perfect friends who grew up together, made mud pies in la push and cried together in their diapers. Everyone thought they will become one in future; well it should be everyone including Bella thought this, although she was a tom boy she had a crush on Edward but Edward never saw her past her looks and their best friends tag. 

There was only person who knew the real truth and knew that Edward will never be able to understand his feelings for Bella until it is very late and the person was Alice Brandon, Bella's other best friend and her adoptive sister. She never smiled at them because she knew that one day Edward will show his true colors and will leave nothing but a broken Bella behind because Edward Cullen never learned to see after the hairstyle and cloths and he will never know how pure Bella was. 

It was another day at folks high school but there was a new buzz going around because of the new student coming. Everyone was exited for a new face because it wasn't everyday when a new person came to folks.

Bella followed behind Edward as he went up to Jessica and kissed her, she tried in vain to stop the hurt expression. Everyone noticed it, everyone but Edward. Bella knew that Edward didn't love Jessica and it somehow helped her knowing that it is not love and nothing serious. After the bell for the fist class rang Bella grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him towards his class and away from Jessica. Jessica glared at Bella but Bella could have cared less..

The day dragged on and they never got a view of the new student. Bella followed Edward everywhere, it was their daily schedule, they rarely talked, talking wasn't necessary for them because they understood each other so perfectly, it was only Edward who didn't understand what Bella truly felt for them. For others they like a perfect couple of soul mates.. 

It was almost lunch time and Bella entered the lunchroom with Edward. It the first time both of them noticed the new student, Tanya. She was beautiful with her stew berry blonde hair and it was the first time when Edward opened his mouth to call a girl beautiful. For the first time Bella saw love in Edwards's eye for someone who is not her, she felt afraid. It felt like she was going to loose Edward.

No one noticed except little Alice and some how she knew what the future held for her sister…

Review….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3(unknown pov) 

Tanya felt that everyone was looking at her; it wasn't new for her. She was a daddy's girl, she always got what she wanted and she liked attention and perfectly understood how her beauty affected the male population. As she sat in the cafeteria she felt as if she was the queen and then entered the perfect prince for her through the cafeteria doors followed by a brown haired girl. She knew she wanted him as her own the moment she saw him but she also saw a weird connection between the boy and the girl. She asked her neighbor whoever she was; I guess it was jess or Jessica about him. 'Oh it is Edward Cullen and Bella swan but don't waste your time, Bella doesn't let Edward date others' Jessica said Bella's name as if it was a big ugly word. Tanya smiled in her mind, a new challenge. She was always exited for one and it was her new challenge to get Edward Cullen for herself and Bella out of the picture..

Through out the lunch Edward stared at Tanya and it seriously bugged Bella, they left together to go for their biology class, as they entered the class and sat at their usual sit beside mike the schools nerd, she couldn't take it anymore and asked him,' Edward don't you think I'm beautiful?'. Edward was kind of shocked after hearing the question and started laughing, Bella felt hurt at this. Somehow Edward stopped his laugh to answer her' no Bella you are not beautiful. Girls like you are not called beautiful'. His words cut Bella in the deep and tears filled her eyes, no one but mike noticed and Edward was busy in passing notes with Tanya. The tears started falling from Bella's face. She couldn't believe Edward said that. She couldn't take it and ran out of the class room. Tanya laughed at her victory and Edward was to busy to take notice. 

Mike raised his hand to the teacher' sir Bella was feeling sick so she ran out, can I go and find her?' the teacher nodded. Mike found Bella near her lockers; she looked like a crying mess.' Bella' mike called her softly, she looked up.' don't worry I think you are beautiful' Bella smiled great fully at mike' now get up, you can go home if you want, I asked the teacher for your pass'.' thank you mike' Bella replied softly. The boy blushed at her comment and they both went to their cars.

Edward didn't even notice the empty sit beside him until the class was over. When he noticed it, he didn't care enough and went out of the class with Tanya. 

Bella was sad through out the day and waited for Edward to call her but he never did. She sat in her bed and remembered a promise Edward once made to her  
>'flashback' <p>

As 8 year old Bella sat and cried in the class, Edward came near her and asked 'what happened'  
>'those girls in my class say that you will leave me for them' little Bella replied while crying. Edward smiled at her' no silly I won't. We are best friends and no one will ever come between our friendship' little Bella smiled at him.' you promise Edward?' she asked him.' I do' <p>

End of flashback

Bella smiled at the memory.' no one will come between us' she said happily and feel asleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4(unknown pov)

weeks passed and things seemed to change between Bella and Edward. He started avoiding her and following Tanya like a lost puppy, with each passing day new cuts were added to Bella's heart. Edward was always to busy to care, ignoring his best friend, if they were that anymore. Bella was more hurt about the promise he broke. Alice noticed all this but never spoke aloud…

Bella was crying silently in her room when Charlie entered ' what happened bells'?' dad why can't I be beautiful like other girls' Charlie was shocked at her words' who told you that you are not beautiful, you are the most beautiful person from heart and anyone will be happy to have you' Bella cried at his words because she knew how hard it was for him to express his thoughts in front of Bella.' don't cry Bella, I'm sure your mom feels proud of you when she looks from heaven'. Both father and daughter shared a hug and comforted each other..

Bella was determined now, she wanted to impress Edward and for that if she had to be a girly girl like Tanya then she will be it. The next day she woke up early and wore a miniskirt like Tanya; she also tried to apply make up but failed to do it properly. Determined to show everyone, she walked out of her truck but she wasn't praised by anyone as she had thought, instead there were rounds of laughter, everyone laughed pointing at her. She felt the tears pricking at her eyes but then Tanya walked in front of her' what is the boy doing in a skirt' she laughed and along with her, Edward also laughed. Bella never felt worse in her whole life. Ashamed and betrayed she ran out of the school running like a crazy lunatic with Alice following behind her. Edward didn't even look her way…..

review guys…please


End file.
